Para mí no es un juego
by Mrs.Ridiculous
Summary: Percy y Annabeth se reencuentran tras años sin verse. Ambos han cambiado, y lo que pareció un simple rechazo, derivó en lo que ambos son ahora. Jason y Piper llevan ya cinco años saliendo, y su boda se celebrará pronto, pero parece que el destino no quiere que ese día llegue. AU. Horrible resumen, lo sé, pero entren.
1. LA GRADUACIÓN

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

* * *

Capítulo 1

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y había quedado a las seis y cuarto. Subí rápido a mi habitación para comenzar a vestirme. Tampoco quería quedar muy arreglada, la protagonista de la noche no debía ser yo. Rebusqué en mi armario hasta encontrar un vestido adecuado, el vestido. Al final elegí uno de noche, de color rosa palo, con un hombro descubierto y de seda. Era de corte griego y llevaba un cordón de cuero de color bronce, al igual que las pequeñas decoraciones que llevaba el vestido en algunas partes, con forma ovalada y pequeña, que le daban al vestido un brillo especial. De la manga que estaba en el hombro caía otra capa de tela que llegaba hacia la mitad del pecho solo en un lado. Lo había usado solo un par de veces, y estaba prácticamente nuevo, además, no coincidiría con nadie que se lo hubiese visto.

Me fui después a darme una ducha rápida, sin mojarme el pelo, ya que esa misma mañana mi amiga Piper me lo había arreglado en un semi-recogido al que, tras decidir el vestido que utilizaría, le añadí un pasador de color bronce. Tras la ducha, me dirigí al tocador para maquillarme. No solía hacerlo mucho a diario, un poco de polvos y máscara de pestañas para apagar la mala cara con la que iba a clase, pero era algo que me daba bastante, así que me hice un ahumado de color negro hasta llegar al bronce. Los labios me los pinté con un color de su mismo tono natural, para no sobrecargar demasiado la cara. Cogí unos pendientes que tenían dos plumas, una bronce y otra rosa palo. Me coloqué unos tacones bastante altos en el color del vestido y cogió una pequeña cartera con textura de serpiente en color bronce. Después salió a la puesta de su casa, las seis y diez, perfecto. No solía tardar mucho en arreglarme, al contrario que sus amigas. Cinco minutos más tarde allí estaba Pipes junto con Jason, llevaban juntos desde Dios sabe cuándo, y se casarían en tres meses. Se montó en la parte trasera y arrancaron hacia el campus universitario.

Piper, tan ideal como siempre, llevaba un vestido blanco corto con piplup que resaltaba su bronceada piel y su oscuro pelo, el cual llevaba recogido en un moño bajo y decorado con una pluma de pavo real.

Llegamos allí en apenas un cuarto de hora. Las chicas nos bajarmos y Jason fue a aparcar mientras que buscábamos sitio para sentarnos. Pronto vi a la madre de Jason y fuimos a saludarla.

\- ¡Hola chicas, están preciosas! - dijo la madre de Jason.

\- Gracias señora Grace - contesté.

\- Gracias suegra - respondió una divertida Piper.

\- No es nada queridas. ¿Vais a sentaros ya?

\- Creo que sí, queríamos ver a Thalia antes de la graduación, pero me parece que está demasiado ocupada con los preparativos. - contestó Piper.

\- Entonces os acompañamos - respondió la señora Grace, refiriéndose a su marido y a ella. Se acercaron a los sitios libres, y encontraron una fila reservada para Thalia, en la segunda fila reservada para los familiares. Justo en ese momento apareció Jason, que se sentó entre su padre y Piper.

\- ¿Jason, hijo, al final tu primo no ha podido venir? - inquirió su padre.

\- Le he llamado cuatro veces y no me contesta, ya sabéis cómo es, siempre llega tarde a todos lados, si es que se presenta.

\- Perdón, pero ¿a quién os referís? - pregunté.

\- Oh, querida, hablamos de Percy, el hijo de mi cuñado el hermano de mi marido, se suponía que iba a venir, pero seguramente se nos unirá a la fiesta posterior.

\- Oh, entonces, será un placer conocerlo.

Piper me miró de reojo y se rió disimuladamente, no entendía bien el motivo, pero lo dejé pasar.

En ese momento, el acto comenzó. Llamaron a todas las personas que se iban a graduar en derecho, entre las que estaba su amiga Thalía, más guapa ese día que nunca. Se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, vivían en casas contiguas y siempre jugaban juntos Jason, Thalia y yo, ya que su hermano Malcolm era mucho mayor que ella y pocas veces se prestaba a jugar con ella. Es más, ella fue la que presentó a Piper y a Jason años más tarde. Ambos tenían su misma edad, y habían sido siempre inseparables.

Después de la ceremonia y de la entrega de diplomas, fuimos a la gran cena-fiesta-desmadre que habían preparado los padres de Thalia. Llegamos al lugar sobre las nueve de la noche, y ya había bastantes personas allí. La gran influencia que tenía en el mundo comercial el señor Grace le hacía poder permitirse este tipo de fiestas en cada ocasión especial que se le presentaba. Por lo que tenía entendido, asistirían unas ciento cincuenta personas. Llegamos al hotel y dejé el chal que había traído en el guardarropa. Allí perdí de vista a mis acompañantes, ya que fueron a ver a la gran cantidad de personas que esperaban con ansia darle la enhorabuena a Thalía por su graduado. Me dirigí mientras tanto a la barra, donde se encontraba otro de mis amigos cercanos: Leo. Nos habíamos conocido en una de las clases que compartimos en la universidad, y a pesar de estar en carreras diferentes, eran bastantes.

\- Hey, Leo, ¿cómo vas? - pregunté.

\- Hola, Annibel - respondió con el nombre con el que le llamaba el señor D., su profesor de física avanzada, mirándola de arriba a abajo. - Guau, estás… -

Será mejor que te guardes tus piropos para ti, o vamos a tener problemas. - a Leo le gustaban todas las chichas, y la verdad, tenía bastante labia, pero ella no sucumbía tan pronto a los encantos de alguien, es más, estaba siempre son chicos fáciles, a los que pudiera dominar, y que realmente no llegara a sentir nada serio por ellos, porque el que menos quiere es el que menos sufre, ese había sido su lema siempre.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, la gran Annibel no puede ser conquistada, lo he pillado.

Estuvimos riendo durante un rato. Me tomé un par de combinados sin alcohol, me desmadraba demasiado cuando bebía mucho, y ya bebería lo que quisiera cuando hubiese comido.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche cada uno se dirigió a su mesa. La mía era de diez personas, y los padres de Thalia habían accedido a que sus hijos se pudieran poner con sus amigos en vez de con su familia. La mesa era redonda, todos se veían las caras. En ella estaban sentados en orden: yo, a mi izquierda Piper, y después Jason, un hueco libre que suponía que era para el tal Percy, Leo, Nico di Angelo(otro primo de Thalia al que ya conocían de otras ocasiones) y Bianca, su hermana, Frank, Hazel, y Thalia. Comenzaron a traer los entrantes, y de pronto llegó el primo de Thalia. No sabía por qué, pero me sonaba su cara, y mucho. Quizás la había visto en alguna foto en el cuarto de Thalia, aunque no lo creía, se solía fijar en esos detalles. No obstante, el chico no estaba mal: Pelo cuidadosamente desordenado para que parezca casual, ojos verde mar, sonrisa blanca de Vitaldent, y traje de chaqueta azul marino impecable, con una corbata azul klein de topos blancos y camisa celeste. Se sentó y se disculpó por el retraso. Piper me dio un codazo y empezó a reírse de mi cara de boba. Todos nos presentamos, y, a lo mejor eran imaginaciones mías, pero pareció sorprenderse cuando me vio. Comenzaron a traer la comida, y empezamos a recordar anécdotas de nuestro pasado, cuando éramos pequeños. Percy contó alguna que otra sobre un campamento al que iba en sus veranos de adolescente rebelde me-voy-a-comer-el-mundo, y ahí fue cuando le reconocí, pero para asegurarme le pregunté.

\- Perdona, Percy, pero, ¿qué campamento es ese al que ibas?.

\- Oh, era el Campamento Mestizo. Nos entrenaban duro y nos dividían en cabañas con gente supuestamente parecida a nosotros. Yo estaba solo, así que no creo que haya nadie igual que yo.

Él sonrió como si fuese un presentador de televisión y todos comenzaron a reír. Y entonces, me quedó clarísimo. Percy y yo habíamos ido al mismo campamento juntos, campamento en el que me hice su mejor amiga, aunque perdiéramos luego el contacto.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! OS DEJO ESTA HISTORIA PARA VER SI LES GUSTA, ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA DAR SUS OPINIONES


	2. LA FIESTA

CAPÍTULO 2

La mayor parte de la cena la pasé hablando con Piper. Desde que descubrí de qué conocía a Percy, me daba bastante avergonzada después de lo que le había hecho. El tiempo restante estuve observando a Percy, había cambiado tanto. Cuando yo le había conocido, tenía la cara llena de acné y estaba siguiendo un tratamiento que, aparentemente, había dado resultado: su piel era lisa y no quedaba ni rastro de los granos que una vez la ocuparon. El pelo lo llevaba rapado a los 17 años, y la verdad, le quedaba bastante mal, no le favorecía a la cara. En cambio, ahora lo llevaba medio-largo, de unos tres centímetros de largura. Y bueno, con respecto al cuerpo, digamos que aquel verano, le sobraban algunos kilos, que había sustituido por una complexión de deportista. Era increíble el cambio que había pegado.

Una vez terminada la cena, fuimos a la barra en la que se servían las copas. Pedí un Sex on the Beach, mi bebida alcohólica favorita. Todos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, pero le pedí a Piper que se quedase conmigo, no me apetecía estar con todos. Le conté todo sobre Percy, y se quedó sorprendida, no se lo esperaba para nada. Luego estuve saludando a diferentes personas que Thalía me presentó, y cuando ya iba por la tercera copa, fuí a la pista de baile y estuve allí durante tres cuartos de hora, dándolo todo al ritmo de la música. Me retiré entonces y me senté en una de las mesas de la cena, y ahí fue cuando vi a Percy acercarse hacia donde yo estaba con un par de mojitos. Se sentó a mi lado y me colocó uno de los mojitos delante. Yo no dije nada, entre la vergüenza y el efecto del alcoho, que me tenía un poco distraída, por lo que comenzó él.

\- Bueno, Annabeth, cuánto tiempo ¿no?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, que te conozco, eres Annabeth Chase, fuímos juntos al Campamento Mestizo, estuvimos allí durante dos meses. Fuiste mi mejor amiga durante ese tiempo.

\- ¡Oh! Así que era de eso… Ya decía que me sonabas.

\- Vamos, por favor, no te engañes, lo has descubierto en la cena, ¿verdad?. Cuando me has preguntado el nombre del campamento.

En ese momento me dije: TIERRA TRÁGAME. No entendía cómo me podía haber reconocido.

\- Está bien - acepté - te reconocí, pero tenía miedo de que tú no lo hicieras y quedar como una tonta.

\- Y tú siempre tienes un plan.

Ambos reímos cuando repitió esa muletilla que tanto usaba cuando nos conocimos.

\- Y… ¿de qué conoces a Thalia?

\- Ah, somos amigas desde que éramos pequeñas, vivíamos al lado. Y nunca hemos perdido el contacto. Además, Piper es mi mejor amiga, por lo que a Jason lo tengo hasta en la sopa

\- Entonces nosotros también nos vamos a ver desde ahora con frecuencia.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hace unas semanas que me mudé aquí, ya que me hicieron un traslado de universidad.

\- Vaya, que bien, y, ¿cómo te va la vida?. Has cambiado mucho desde que no te veo.

\- Si, bueno. Tú no te quedas atrás, pero aún se te reconoce. Has mejorado sin la ortodoncia.

\- Ah, bueno, gracias, supongo. ¿Dónde fueron a parar todos tus amigos faciales?

\- JA JA JA, muy graciosa

Empezamos a contarnos cosas el uno al otro, a recordar historias juntos, y a ponernos al día en nuestras vidas, había pasado mucho tiempo, y al principio se notaba un poco de tensión entre los dos, pero pronto pasó y parecía que no pasaba el tiempo para ambos. Eran ya las tres y media de la mañana, cuando él me ofreció bailar. La gente se había disgregado un poco, aunque la pista seguía llena de jóvenes que poco a poco iban perdiendo la noción de lo que hacían, incluída yo. La canción que sonaba en ese momento era Blurred Lines, de Robin Thicke, claro, perfecto, una canción sobre la violación para la primera vez que bailo con un chico, nótese la ironía. Tenía que reconocer que bailar no era uno de mis fuertes, pero tampoco de Percy, aunque se notaba que ponía su cuidado y su buena intención.

Pasamos unos diez minutos así, y de repente, un chaval me empujó sin querer por detrás, y me choqué contra Percy.

Me di la vuelta y él estaba a sólo unos centímetros de mí. Podía sentir su aliento a alcohol sobre mí. Me agarró la cintura y me acercó, cada vez más. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y me besó. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. En otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, pero después de las cinco copas, mi cerebro no mandaba órdenes a mi cuerpo. Un beso con Percy, nunca lo habría imaginado. Durante el tiempo en el que fuimos amigos no lo había planteado como un posible novio hasta él me pidió salir y yo le rechacé. Sus labios sabían a sal y eran a la par secos y húmedos. Por un momento el tiempo se paró. Ya no escuchaba la música. Le agarré el pelo con mis manos mientras él me me mantenía pegada a sí mismo. Estuvimos así durante un tiempo que no recuerdo. De pronto se separó y me miró fijamente. Yo me quedé durante un par de minutos en estado de shock.

\- Lo siento, siempre lo quise hacer, lo tenía pendiente - murmuró.

\- No hace falta que disculpes, no es como si yo no hubiese puesto de mi parte también. Ambos reímos, pero la situación se mantuvo algo tensa. Algo que tenía pendiente...Dios mío, le hice tanto daño años atrás, yo solo pensé en mi misma, sin preocuparme por el que fue mi único amigo en el campamento. Qué mala persona fui, aunque tampoco es como si yo ese verano fuese la alegría personificada, no entiendo qué vió en mí.

Menos mal que ya llegó Piper y no tuve que estar en esa situación tan incómoda. Le conté lo que había pasado, y ella simplemente se rió. Estaba bastante borracha. A mí ya se me había pasado el pedo, y estaba más o menos normal. No pensaba beber más esa noche. Tras un largo rato en el baño con Piper vomitando, Jason se la llevó. Perfecto, mi cama para dormir se había ido, y Thalia dormiría con su novio, y no quería inmiscuirme. Solo me quedaba Leo, quien estaba hablando con Percy. Seguro que el primero me intentaba meter mano si me iba a su casa, la cual además era un desastre, y no quería acabar peleada con un amigo. No sabía que hacer, eran las cuatro de la mañana, estaba en una fiesta, y no sabía dónde dormiría. Mis padres no podían verme regresar en estado de embriadez, como dirían ellos, así que me arreglé el pelo y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los chicos.

\- Oye, Leo, ¿te importa que te lo robe un rato? - pregunté.

\- Tranquila, te lo puedes llevar, no me pondré celoso.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - le pregunté a Percy.

\- Claro, Annie.

\- No me llames así. - le dije con mirada de enfado.

Nos fuimos a la pista, y justo acabó la canción, y empezaron con una lenta. Mi desgracia. Si no se me daba bien bailar pegando saltos entre una gran multitud, mucho peor era tener que bailar agarrada de un tío, que además estaba como un queso.

Me agarró de la cintura y yo me dejé caer en su pecho. Comenzamos a mecernos de un lado a otro, sin apenas movernos. No me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, estaba muy cansada de llevar los tacones y casi no podía ni andar. Me quería ir ya de allí, . Mi plan mantenía dos opciones: o tomar la suficiente confianza con Percy para pedirle quedarme en su casa, o tener sexo con él y así aprovechar y también quedarme allí. La primera era la que prefería, no me gustaba acostarme con tíos de los que no sabía si me podían contagiar alguna enfermedad, pero si no me quedaba más remedio…

Tras terminar la canción, hablé con él.

\- Hey,¿qué te pasa? - me preguntó.

\- Nada, ¿por qué?

\- Porque tienes una cara de sueño.

\- Es que estoy reventada de los tacones.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A donde sea, si lo prefieres te puedo llevar a tu casa o te vienes a la mía y tomamos algo.

\- A mi casa no puedo volver así. Además, se suponía que hoy iba a dormir en lo de Jason, y no puedo llegar a casa y decirles que no puedo irme porque Piper no deja de vomitar.

\- Cierto. Entonces, vamos a mi casa.

\- De acuerdo.- no sabía cuales eran su intenciones, así que mi tono era monótono.

\- Oye, no creas que te llevo allí para violarte ni nada de eso, soy un tío legal.

\- No lo dudo.

\- Además, si me hubiese querido acostar contigo, ya te habría llevado al guardarropa. - dijo mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas de allí.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te atraigo como mujer? - ay, porfavor, ¿de verdad había dicho es?. No se puede ser más patética que yo.

\- ¿Eh? No,- se puesto rojo como un tomate no que- quería decir eso. Lo que quería decir e que no parece que seas una facilona.

\- Emmm…¿gracias?.

Nos quedamos en silencio y llegamos a su coche. Era negro brillante, deportivo, los asientos eran de cuero y parecía bastante cómodo.

\- Venga entra, no e voy a abrir la puerta.

\- Vaya descortés, así no se trata a una señorita.

\- Es que tú hasta ahora no me has demostrado serlo, a lo mejor, si lo haces durante el viaje, puede que te la abra al salir.

Me quedé callada y me mosqueé algo ¿cómo me podía decir eso?. Es decir, no me había visto en mi mejor día, pero de ahí a ser tan maleducado...


	3. LLEGAMOS A CASA

POV JASON

Llevaba unos veinte minutos buscando a Piper por todo el salón, pero no la encontraba. De repente, mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Era Annabeth. Me dijo que Piper estaba en el baño vomitando así que me dirigí allí. Tenía la cara muy pálida, el maquillaje corrido y el pelo desordenado y encrespado. La cogí en brazos y las saqué. La monté en el coche y volví a por nuestros abrigos al guardarropa. Yo había bebido apenas un par de cervezas durante la cena. No me apetecía beber demasiado, pero parece que a mi chica si. Ella no se solía poner tan mal, es decir, a veces se pasaba y estaba un par de horas riéndose por nada, pero esto nunca lo había tenido que afrontar. Supongo que había tenido un día malo. No sé qué le pasa últimamente, apenas nos vemos, porque he tenido que ayudar a mis padres con la organización de la fiesta, y no he estado en casa. Además, las prácticas en la empresa junto con los exámenes me tienen muy agobiado, al igual que a ella su pequeño trabajo como costurera de un desfile organizado en la ciudad. En conclusión, eso no era normal en ella, aunque ya lo discutiríamos más tarde.

LLegamos a casa en veinte minutos y aparqué el coche en la puerta. Pipes se había quedado dormida, por lo que la cogí en brazos y la subí a la cama. Con cuidado le quité la ropa y le puse el pijama y la dejé allí. Yo me cambié también de ropa y me dirigí al salón para descansar un rato, mis problemas de sueño eran cada vez mayores. El agobio de la boda me tenía desquiciado. Es decir, quería a Piper, de eso estaba cien por cien seguro, pero no era muy detallista, y no podía colaborar todo lo que le gustaría, ya que era un bruto, y, total, a mí me gustaba todo, es más, me daba igual si los manteles eran color hueso o marfil.

Regogí el móvil de Piper del suelo y le quité la alarma. Tenía un mensaje. Una tal Afrodita.

"Muchas gracias por el dinero, de verdad lo necesitaba. Espero que me perdones algún día."

Era el único mensaje que había, supongo que los habría borrado anteriormente. No sabía quién era esa mujer ni para qué quería dinero, y lo que más me preocupaba, por qué Piper se lo daba. No es como si nos faltara el dinero, al contrario, mis padres estaban más que forrado, al igual que el padre Piper, aunque eso no hacía que ambos no estuviéramos estudiando lo que más queríamos y a la vez trabajando. Yo estudiaba derecho, como mi hermana, aunque iba unos tres cursos más atrasada que ella. Siempre he tenido un fuerte sentido de la justicia, y eso a veces me mete en problemas, pero era lo que me gustaba. Mi hermana y yo renunciamos a llevar las riendas de la empresa internacional de electricidad que poseía nuestro padre, aunque finalmente accedimos a estudiar un máster en empresariales por si finalmente tuviésemos que ayudarle con el mandato. A su vez, Piper estaba estudiando diseño de interiores, la envidiaba por el hecho de que su padre no le importó lo que hiciera, no le puso trabas, simplemente le dejó elegir.

En fin, finalmente el sueño me pudo y me quedé dormido en el sofá.

POV PERCY

\- Ahora que estoy montado en el coche, creo que no estoy en condiciones de conducir. - no es que estuviera borracho, pero no me fiaba de mí mismo.

\- Entonces cogeremos un taxi - dijo Annabeth. Nos bajamos de mi coche y llamé por teléfono para que vinieran a recogernos.

Mientras tanto nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me quedé mirando a Annabeth, era una versión mejorada de lo que era antes. Estuve tanto tiempo pillado por ella que ni me acuerdo, y cuando ya ni me acordaba de ella, va y aparece, otr vez, con su pelo rubio y su sonrisa de niña buena. Era imposible resistirse a ella. La había besado, no solo por el efecto del alcohol, era una deuda pendiente conmigo mismo. Además, si la hubiera conocido esa misma noche, también la habría besado. Y ahora me la llevaba a mi casa para, quizás, tener sexo con ella. No es que yo tuviera intención, pero si surgía… Vamos, solía acostarme con una tía diferente cada semana y luego no volvía a verlas, aunque desde que llegué aquí no había caído ninguna en mis redes. No estaba desesperado, y si tenía que esperar a Annie algún tiempo, lo haría, no perdería esta oportunidad. Fue mi primer amor. Por ella fue por la que empecé a hacer dieta y ejercicio, para intentar que al verano siguiente, en el campamento, me viese de manera diferente, pero ella no volvió a aparecer.

Durante todo el trayecto nos mantuvimos en silencio. Le pagué al taxista y entramos en mi casa. Menos mal que la había ordenado, si no, se hubiera llevado una impresión bastante mala. Aunque todavía no había tenido tiempo para ensuciar mucho la casa. Ella se quedó observando los detalles, las fotos y los muebles.

\- Mmm… Annabeth, ¿quieres tomar algo? - pregunté timidamente. Oh, por Dios, parecía un adolescente.

\- La verdad es que agua estaría bien, tengo la garganta un poco seca.

\- De acuerdo, ahora te la traigo, ¿tienes hambre?

\- Uff… un montón.

\- Vale, te voy a dar algo de ropa para dormir y ahora traigo algo de comer.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué

Subí a mi habitación y cogí una camiseta de manga corta que me estaba pequeña y unos pantalones largos de pijama. A la vez, yo me puse otros y una camiseta blanca. Bajé y no veía a Annabeth. La llamé. Estaba en el baño. Le dejé la ropa en la puerta y me fui a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Como no tenía ganas de calentarme la cabeza, cogí una bolsa de patatas fritas, un paquete de galletas, una bolsa de gominolas y regaliz y una tableta de chocolate, que ella eligiera lo que quisiera. Lo subí todo arriba, junto con el agua, y la esperé allí. Tendría que dormir conmigo, no había ninguna cama libre, todavía no habían llegado los muebles para las habitaciones de invitados, solo para una, y allí estaba durmiendo mi hermana mayor, que todavía no había llegado, pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Annabeth subió y se sentó en mi cama. Y comenzamos a hablar de cosas super tontas, como nuestros gustos y esas mariconadas que hacen los adolescentes, pero me lo estaba pasando bien, nos entendíamos perfectamente aunque fuéramos polos opuestos.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estoy súper liada con los estudios y he estado ocupada durante Semana Santa. Espero que os guste el capítulo, sé que no es gran cosa, pero pronto estará más interesante, sobre todo en ese asunto de Jason y Piper. Gracias a los que habéis seguido la historia y a los que la habéis marcado como favorito, así como a los que dejaron sus reviews, me motivan a continuarle.

En fin, si encuentran algún fallo ortográfico, por favor no me lo echen en cara :(, tendré que ir revisándolo poco a poco.

Por favor, vayan dejando sus reviews, acepto críticas constructivas y consejos de escritura y si quieren pueden darme alguna idea para seguir la historia, puedo incluirla.

Besooos. MFM


	4. EL DESPERTAR

POV PERCY

Era muy tarde, y estábamos muy cansados, pero aun así lo intenté. La besé, acercándome poco a poco a ella, al principio se quedó parada, pero pronto me correspondió al beso y me tumbé sobre ella, sin apoyar mi peso encima suya. Ella tenía sus manos en mi pelo, acariciándome la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y yo tenía mi mano derecha bajo su espalda, atrayendola hacia mí. El tono de la situación subió, me quitó la camiseta y cuando le iba a quitar la suya me paró, se apartó de mí rápidamente y se bajó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

\- No sé, ¿qué tal eso de no voy violarte ni nada de eso?

\- Que yo sepa, tú no oponías resistencia.

\- Eres un cerdo, ya te dije que no quería nada.

\- ¿Por qué?- de repente, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

\- Asuntos míos- contestó mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Mira, Annabeth, lo siento, yo no quería esto, bueno, sí lo quería, pero no de esta manera, no si los dos no estamos cómodos.

Y era cierto. De todas las mujeres con las que me había acostado, siempre buscaba la comodidad con todas, aunque fuera siempre solo sexo.

\- El problema es que yo no quiero nada contigo.

\- Esta bien, seremos amigos - la verdad, prefería ser amigo de Annabeth antes que tirármela y que no volviéramos a hablar.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro, ¿cuando he incumplido yo una promesa?

\- Antes, cuando me has dicho que no haríamos nada.

Vale, me había pillado.

\- Ya te he pedido perdón por eso.- dije rendido.

\- Era una broma, vamos, anda, que me muero de sueño.

Los dos nos acostamos y caímos rendidos.

POV ANNABETH

El sol en la cara me despertó. Joder, vaya dolor de cabeza. Eso me pasa por beber tanto. Poco a poco abrí los ojos. Estaba en una cama que no era la mía… Comprobé si estaba vestida. Respuesta afirmativa. De repente me vienen todos los recuerdos del día anterior. Percy, alcohol, la fiesta de graduación… Vaya locura.

Me levanté de la cama

Salí hacia el cuarto de baño y me aseé un poco. Luego bajé las escaleras, pero cuando iba por el segundo tramo, alguien entró en la casa y comenzó a hablar con Percy. Era una chica.

Rápida, me escondí en la zona que tapaba la pared, para que no me viesen.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Estás? - preguntó ella.

\- ¡Nerea! ¿Qué haces ya aquí? - preguntó él nervioso.

\- Te dije que llegaría a esta hora.

\- Claro, claro. Pasa, ¿que tal has estado? Te he echado mucho de menos.

\- Pero si solo he estado fuera tres días.

\- Ya, pero sabes que sin ti me aburro mucho.

\- Entonces, no me iré más.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Desayunaste?

\- No, ¿que me ofreces?

\- He hecho esos crepes que tanto te gustan.

\- ¿Con dulce de leche?

\- Sabes que sí

-¡Aiiiii! Te quiero, te quiero, te quierooooo.

Me quedé perpleja con lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Era acaso su novia? Seguramente, eso no lo suelen hacer los amigos. No esperaba eso de Percy. Encima con esa tranquilidad, sin estresarse por nada. URGHHHHHH, me enervan los tíos como él. Vaya si había cambiado. Y yo que creía que podía tener algo con él y dejarme de tíos agilipollados.

Corrí a hurtadillas por la casa, me dejé la ropa de Percy puesta, encima me iba a quedar con ella para luego quemarla en la chimenea. Recogí mi ropa y salí de aquella casa lo más rápido que pude. Cogí un taxi por allí cerca y me dirigí a la casa de Thalia, tenía que desahogarme con alguien.

* * *

**De acuerdo, me merezco una paliza por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero estaba en 2º de bachillerato y requería todo mi tiempo para estudiar. Gracias a Dios todo el tiempo invertido ha tenido sus resultados y he sacado una pedazo de nota en selectividad que me va a permitir estudiar lo que quiera. Quería pediros perdón por no haber sido constante, pero este verano intentaré subir todo lo que pueda, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no esté aquí. Aún así, escribiré mucho para poder subir cuando llegue.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis marcado la historia como favorita o la habéis seguido, no sabéis lo que significa para mí que soy una novata escribiendo. El capítulo ha sido mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero pronto, lo más seguro el miércoles 2 de julio, volveré a actualizar.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo se tomará Percy la desaparición de Annabeth? y ¿cómo será el próximi encuentro entre ellos?**

**Besos y mil gracias.**

**Atte. MFM**


End file.
